


【音符/班萨】Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

by Nakira617



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 音符x班萨，BG提及是我的班萨甜筒观后感





	【音符/班萨】Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

萨列里从梦中醒来。

夜色还很深，月光透过高窗流淌进来，漫延过地板。外面传来卫兵交接班的簌簌低语。

他躺在那儿，一动不动，望着四柱床的顶篷，只有胸膛剧烈的起伏。

他又做了那个梦，他不想描述，难以启齿。莫扎特的音乐仿佛还存留在他耳边，卡瓦列里的歌喉已经成了一种难以逃避的诅咒。他越是想让自己抽身，就越是深陷其中，到如今甚至连自己醒没醒来都快要分辨不清了。

萨列里猛然坐起，白色睡衣被汗浸透了，紧贴在身上。他推开被子翻身下床，赤着脚快步走到窗边，把额头贴在冰冷的玻璃上，望向窗外的庭院。

梦里的影子跟上了他，从四面八方逼近他。它们无形无质，无法触碰他，却在他耳边哼唱着莫扎特的曲调。他的理智告诉自己不需要打开窗户逃走，但他分明感觉到音符已经紧紧的贴上他的身体。他能感觉到它们的挤压和抚摸。他浑身燥热，双腿打颤，皮肤和关节的缝隙里麻痒难耐。他想起那一天，听到女高音开口唱出第一个音节，他便堕落进人间的地狱，他的罪名为贪色。

他在莫扎特的音乐里失去了所有的自尊和自控，像是一只惊涛骇浪里的小船被恣意摆弄。那些音符，那些穿着猎奇，面容惨白而不怀好意的音符把他按倒在地，撩拨他，侵犯他，以一种他只听说过却并不曾体验过的方式，让他头昏脑涨，难以自持的攀上高潮。然后一曲终了，在莫扎特向他问话的时候，他才发现自己射在了裤子里，冰凉的精液濡湿了衣料。他心怀愤恨，狼狈不堪。

只是回忆那一天，就让萨列里的呼吸变得更加粗重。他半合着棕绿色的眼睛，涂了黑色指甲油的手指无意识的摸上自己微张的嘴唇。他的额头更紧的贴上玻璃窗，直到听到窗下石子路上传来卫兵的脚步声，他才张皇失措，如梦初醒似的猛然跪倒在冰冷的地板上，在窗台下蜷缩起身体，把自己藏在阴影里。月光和窗棂在地上划下一道界限，他瑟缩着高大的身体不让银色的光芒留下自己的影子。在光芒的另一边，莫扎特的音符们在黑暗里蛰伏，絮絮低语交错繁杂，惨白的脸带着诡异的笑容，不怀好意的寻找再次品尝他的机会。

不，萨列里把头埋进膝盖之间，是 **他** 在渴求那个的机会。

 

萨列里决定不能再这样下去。

第二天晚上，他裹紧了黑色貂毛领子的大氅，坐上一辆没有徽章的马车，孤身一人去了某位夫人的沙龙。

那座建筑在皇宫前的广场边上，他从后门下车，直接被带到了三楼一间惬意而温暖的卧室。带着白色假发的男仆上前替他脱掉披风和外套，萨列里活动了一下手指，坐到沙发上等待着。

最先进来的是五位年轻漂亮的女士，她们饱满的胸脯在炉火的光芒下散发出温润迷人的光泽。萨列里对其中一个颧骨高耸，眉眼英气的点了点头，另外四个人就退了下去。

再进来的是五个青年男子，萨列里在沙发上微微挪动了一下，有点犹豫的最终选择了较为强壮的两人。

他们在他的注视下脱下衣服，按照他的需求皆穿了黑色的皮革内衣。他们坦然的望着他，但等着他的指令，不敢轻举妄动。这个时候萨列里觉得自己有些可笑，他环视这间布置精致但有些媚俗的房间，天鹅绒的坐垫，波斯挂毯，熊熊燃烧的炉火让屋子里过于温暖，汗水顺着发际线落下来，掉在他的睫毛上，他眨了眨眼睛。这能与莫扎特的音乐世界相比吗？他想，这不配。

然而随着思绪，天才的旋律回到了他脑子里，啊，这没什么难的，它们总在那儿。

他感到越来越热，让人有些坐立难安。他站起身来，三个年轻人便走上来，替他宽衣。汗水已经弄湿了他的衬衫，连黑色的马甲都染上了潮气。太热了，他的头脑开始变得混沌，很快他就一丝不挂的跟它们一起躺在了床上。

啊，是的，它们，它们来了。

女性音符吻住他的嘴唇，萨列里发出一声被堵住的叹息，觉得嗓子里持续的干渴忽然得到了满足。

他分不清是谁的唇舌，谁的手指，抚摸过他的身体，亲吻舔舐他的乳尖，含住他硬挺的欲望。他睁大着无神的眼睛望着天花板，汗水流进棕绿色的瞳孔里，让他的视线一片模糊。莫扎特的旋律在他脑海中回荡，那些音符在天花板上爬行，在床边窥探，它们倒吊下来，跃跃欲试，寻找着自己的机会。

有人打开了他的腿，会阴被揉弄，入口被舔舐，撑开，油脂的香味让他更加眩晕。女性音符口对口的喂他加入了东方香料的酒，他来不及吞咽，那红色的酒液流到他的胸口，又被男性音符舔进唇间。

莫扎特的音乐从不曾淡去，他记得如此清楚，每一个音符，每一小节的旋律，恍惚间他甚至以为房间的角落有一整只乐队。然而很快那幻觉就褪去了，男性音符终于插入了他，钝痛和麻痒一起袭击了他的脑子，让他发出一声惊叫，臀部的肌肉因为用力而绷紧，胸膛剧烈的起伏。就是这个感觉，他终于让那些音符得逞了，他想，他用自己的身体去饲育它们，就像侍奉上帝。

它们逗弄他的乳尖，含着他的性器，插入他的身体，同时进行，像是一首配合完美的乐曲，莫扎特的乐曲，

萨列里扬起下巴，发旋陷进柔软的羽毛枕头里，一滴汗水凝结在他耳垂上，仿佛情欲孕育出的珍珠。他咬住嘴唇，挺起胸膛，他的甬道潮湿柔软，不知疲惫的吞咽着音符的性器。然而他仍然觉得欠缺，这不行，这不够，脑海中女高音的歌声盘旋而上，像是拍击在礁石上的滔天巨浪，越来越高，越来越凶猛，那澎湃的乐曲攫住了他的心神，他终于忍不住脱口而出：“粗暴点！”

音符的动作停顿了一下，接着它们都离开了他的身体。他在昏沉中被翻过来，女性音符躺在他身下环抱住他，他硬的发疼的性器被她容纳进体内。萨列里无力的胳膊和双腿支撑不住自己，只能趴在她柔软丰盈的胸脯上，他散乱的额发刺的她皮肤有些痒，她咯咯的笑出声来。

男性音符又一次操进他体内，这一次如他所愿，每一下都沉重而用力，又深又狠，撞得他的臀肉啪啪作响。萨列里在前后夹击里发出完全不受控制的呻吟和呜咽，就像是那一天，在莫扎特面前，他被打碎了，他什么都没有了：地位，财富，权势，尊严，在天才的音乐面前都不值一提，不堪一击。泪水和口涎流了他一脸，沿着线条凌厉的下颌滴落下去，彼时和此时，萨列里的脑子里都只剩下情欲和音乐。

另一位男性音符抓着他的头发把他的脸抬起来，让他暴露在更多音符的视线里，他仿佛看见它们正准备爬上床来，即将一个接一个的使用他，将他钉死在这张床上。他恐惧又期待，过于刺激的想法让他小腹缩紧，一下子射了出来。

 

后来他躺在干净的床单上休息，沙龙的女主人来拜见他，他让她吻自己的手指。等她退下去之后，他翻了一个身，脑海中的乐曲声音变小了，但他知道它们早晚会卷土重来。

也许我该跟莫扎特做爱，萨列里想，闭上眼睛睡着了。

 


End file.
